


Loyalty and Love

by Corbella0417



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Protective John, adoring Sherlock, you don't mess with a doctors detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone gets hateful towards his friend John decides to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first Johnlock to be written but it's the first to be posted.

John watched on angrily as the man cursed Sherlock out. He knew that to the others the detective looked like he could care less. But John knew him better than that. 

Sherlock's face was a blank mask, no sign of emotion except for the cold stare he gave to the man in front of him. John on the other hand was becoming more furious with each nasty word that was said. He knew this was hurting Sherlock. Knew that when they went back to the flat he would go quiet and lock himself away. 

It wasn't fair. Sherlock did so much to help people and he was so damn smart. But no one else seemed to know or care. 

He stood there until he couldn't take any more. Couldn't listen to his friend being called a freak and worse. 

He moved quickly, brushing past the detective to lunge at the man in front of them. To John everything seemed to move in slow motion. His fist connected with a loud crack and the man went down. Sherlock grabbed him just as the other men did, dragging them both out into the cold night air. 

Before he knew it they were standing on the sidewalk, people staring as they walked by. Through the window he could see them pick up the man he hit, blood pouring from his broken nose and busted lip. He felt satisfied at first and couldn't stop his smile. Then he felt embarrassed, he never acted like that before. 

Turning to Sherlock he saw his friend smiling. To see that smile reach his eyes made John feel really good. 

"Thank you John, you didn't have to do that." 

The doctor looked at the ground before looking back up at his friend. "Yes I did." 

They made their way back to the flat as they talked, joking about the fight.


End file.
